Dyskusja użytkownika:Finealt
Nowe odcinki Łał! Szybko zrobiłeś strony nowych odcinków. Jestem zachwycona! -- [[User:Sara124|'M'E',' M'Y'S'E'L'F' &''' '''I]] 12:37, 22 października, 2011 (UTC) : Podziękowania należą się... mgle ;) Mój przylot do Krakowa okazał się być niemożliwy z powodu mgły - musiałem lądować w Katowicach i do Grodu Kraka jechałem autokarem - miałem trochę czasu ;) Finealt 10:47, paź 22, 2011 (UTC) Zakątek Społeczności Widzę, że nowi admini. Gratuluję. Przydałoby się jednakże napisanie czegokolwiek w zakątku społeczności, bo to co jest teraz raczej userów do edycji nie zachęca... Moglibyście nad reklamą te pomyśleć...Moran12 18:09, paź 24, 2011 (UTC) Myślę nad tym intensywnie cały czas. Właśnie patrzę jakie mam możliwości, zastanawiam się skąd możemy ściągnąć najwięcej fanów, którzy pomogliby nam ruszyć wiki. Póki co przychodzi mi do głowy facebook i youtube. To prawda, trzeba się zająć społecznościowym aspektem, bo wiki nie jest tylko źródłem wiedzy, ale powinna też skupiać zgrany zespół ludzi, którzy lubią tu zaglądać właśnie dla towarzystwa, a nie tylko czytania. Muszę tylko zorientować się jak to dokładnie działa, bo pierwszy raz się z tym stykam będąc szczerym :) Finealt 18:15, paź 24, 2011 (UTC) Społeczność i reklama No, zakątek społeczności dobrze się prezentuje. Ramki, rekalama blogów to dobry pomysł. Co do reklamy to Facebook i reklama na YT to dobry pomysł, ale jest jeszcze jeden dobry sposób. A mianowicie rekalama na Wikia Polska. Widzę, że już tam edytowałeś, to wiesz o co mniej więcej o jaką wikię chodzi. Możesz to zrobić tutaj: http://pl.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Polska:Lista_polskich_Wikii , tyle że Wikię zgłaszasz na dyskusji. A i najlepszy sposób to reklamy pod spodem strony np. reklama Bakugan Wiki, Bleach Wiki, Poznańska Wiki itp. Ta reklamę robi ktoś kto ma rangę wyższą niż biurokrata, więc najlepiej zrób forum o tym, kto mógłby zrobić reklamę F&F Wiki. Ja jestem na Wikia ponad rok, więc coś tam wiem;D A i nie zapominaj się podpisywać.Moran12 17:18, paź 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Help Out Hi new admin here, Finealt, I visit here sometimes and check, I have just updated main page and add language links, flags,... hope you like it. If you need help, just feel free leave a message to me. I requested language links to this wiki months ago, if you want to know what it is, you may want to see this : Dyskusja użytkownika:MaLiN2223#New Feature to this Wiki:Language links Happy editing, keep up your great work, •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 10:15, paź 26, 2011 (UTC) Language links I think if you want many people to read articles on this wiki, you may go to English PF wiki and add Polish links pl: to articles there. So, *Readers of the world will see and know "there is a Polish PF wiki". *I, editors from other language will know the Polish links and add them to our wiki pages. Can you make this wiki newer? You may want to enable some modern features of Wikia: , especially Wiki Chat. Chat will let us be able to communicate with other members, you can see this page: en:Chat. Thanks, I have a nice afternoon evening, of course :) •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 14:19, paź 26, 2011 (UTC) Czat Daj opis czatu ( jak go uzywac itp) na jakąś strone żeby użytkownicy wiedzieli o co chodzi :) ok znalazłem CZAT To jest stary opis do IRCa, który akurat nie cieszy się aż taką popularnością, zatem do czatu muszę dorobić opis. Dziś wieczorem coś skrobnę :] Finealt 15:46, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) Ah okej to jak napiszesz coś to wrzuć do newsów Dodane Finealt 16:19, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) Top 10 http://pl.fineasziferb.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:CreateTopList o to chodziło MaLiN2223 21:55, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) http://pl.fineasziferb.wikia.com/wiki/Lista_top_10:Pr%C3%B3ba o mniej wiecej tak :D MaLiN2223 22:02, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) Prawdę mówiąc nie do końca pojmuję zasadę działania ale okej :D Pytanie kto będzie głosował? :P Finealt 22:04, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) uzytownicy :D chodzi o to że np głosujemy kto jest za/przeciw związkowi Fineasza i Izabelli :) MaLiN2223 22:05, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) No okej. Rzeczywiście możemy coś takiego zastosować do wybierania piosenki/odcinka/cytatu czy czegokolwiek miesiąca, ale do tego mimo wszystko potrzebna jest jakaś grupka aktywnych użytkowników. Finealt 22:08, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) No wiem wiem, wszystko powoli :) MaLiN2223 22:11, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) O to chodziło [klik] A to nie są przypadkiem dwa różne mechanizmy? Ten tutaj to chyba polls, zwykłe ankiety, które się wkleja kodem na stronę? http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Poll Finealt 23:34, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) Są ale chodziło mi o taką zasade działania ;) MaLiN2223 23:42, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) Nowe menu http://phineasandferb.wikia.com zobacz, oceń i wyraź opinie porównawcza nasze menu vs. ich menu ( w sposobie użytowania) :Zauważyłem to niedawno. Rozumiem, że zasada działania jest taka sama - kategorie wybierają najczęściej używane wartości z możliwością predefiniowania innych wartości, np. dla społeczności? Można włączyć, zobaczymy jak to będzie wyglądać u nas i pokombinujemy jak ulepszyć :) --Finealt 22:34, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) :Gotowe, przydało by się zmienić kolory nie? MaLiN2223 22:35, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) :I podpiąć kategorie ;) Finealt 22:48, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) :Kategorie gotowe, jak sie podoba?MaLiN2223 23:18, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) :Całkiem fajne. Rozumiem że piosenki też trzeba będzie pokategoryzować na 3 sezony? Zastanawiam się jak to zrobić, czy też przez Infoboxa (żeby kategorie nadawały się z automatu?). Finealt 23:35, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) :tak bym zrobilMaLiN2223 23:41, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) :Okej, jutro się tym zajmę. Podmieniłem kategorie odcinków, teraz menu się rozwija (tamte kategorie były puste, zastąpiłem je tymi dzisiaj utworzonymi przez infobox). Jutro zrobię to samo z piosenkami. A póki co - dobranoc :) Finealt 23:43, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) :Ladnie ladnie!:D MaLiN2223 11:06, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) Odświeżanie? Poniższe dane są kopią z pamięci podręcznej. Ostatnia aktualizacja odbyła się 12:14, paź 31, 2011. Jak możemy to odświeżac? MaLiN2223 11:07, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) :Podejrzewam, że raporty działają na widokach materializowanych. Jest ustawiony mechanizm, który je odświeża - zapewne raz dziennie, ale mogę się mylić. Na pewno sami tego przyspieszyć nie możemy. --Finealt 11:15, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) :Okej dzięki bardzo, więc musimy czekać ciągle te 24h.. ;( ::Jak nie masz co robić to jest ponad 100 odcinków, w których coś można zrobić :P Prawdę mówiąc jest ich aż tyle, że nie wiem od czego zacząć...--Finealt 17:11, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Ja narazie wszystko probuje zkategoryzować celem wiekszej przejzystosci :::Tylko trzeba się zastanowić czy wszystko powinniśmy ręcznie kategoryzować - np. szablon Infobox_odcinka zawsze wstawia kategorię Odcinki + Odcinki sezonu x. I powinniśmy się o tego typu szablony opierać tam gdzie to tylko możliwe. Podobnie jest z bannerem i kategorią "W rozbudowie". Całą resztę trzeba będzie dodać ręcznie. Ja chyba przerobię infobox dla bohaterów na polską wersję. --Finealt 17:15, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) Kategoryzacja Jak myślisz kategoryzować obrazki? MaLiN2223 17:11, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) :Też się nad tym zastanawiałem i doszedłem do wniosku, że nie ma sensu. Obrazki mają być dodatkiem do artykułów, raczej nikt nie będzie szukał samych obrazków. A jakby potrzebował - to ma google grafiki do wyszukiwania. Poza tym grafik jest znacznie więcej niż artykułów - chyba bym to zostawił. --Finealt 17:13, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) :Okej :) Tak też zrobimy MaLiN2223 17:15, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) Moja stronka na Facebooku Zawiesiłem swoje konto na Facebooku, więc przekazuję ci moją stronę "Chcę mieć 104 dni wakacji jak Fineasz i Ferb". Od dziś jesteś jej adminem - gratulacje :D Mam nadzieje, że się nią zajmiesz ;) Marekos1996 21:28, lis 4, 2011 (UTC) :A Ty czym się teraz będziesz zajmować? :) --Finealt 21:30, lis 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Będę was informował o różnych ciekawostkach na Wiki, a ty możesz o nich pisać na Facebooku ;) Marekos1996 21:31, lis 4, 2011 (UTC) ::: Będę bardzo wdzięczny jak będziesz je wrzucał jako posty na swoim blogu tutaj. :) --Finealt 21:32, lis 4, 2011 (UTC) :::: Nie wiem czy to prawda, ale chyba da się kierować stroną bez konta na Facebooku. Wystarczy, że w panelu zarządzania stroną, znajdziesz dział z adminami i wpiszesz mojego maila, żebym mógł dostać uprawnienia (mój mail to marekteler@gmail.com). Możemy tworzyć stronkę razem, jeśli chcesz ;) Marekos1996 10:50, lis 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::Chyba niestety się nie da :( Some of the new admins could not be added. You may only add friends or people who already like this page. If you need to add a non-friend, make sure that they like the page first. --Finealt 11:22, lis 5, 2011 (UTC) : Ok. Pewnie kiedyś wrócę na Facebooka. Mam nadzieję, że wówczas zgodzisz się, żebyśmy tworzyli stronę razem. Pomysł konkursu bardzo mi się spodobał :) Marekos1996 11:35, lis 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Ależ oczywiście :) No zamierzam małą akcję promocyjną zrobić dla strony i wiki jednocześnie, tak żeby pozyskać więcej fanów :) Zastanawiam się jeszcze nad formą, ale w niedalekim czasie coś stworzę :) A może załóż sobie jakieśfikcyjne konto i na nim zrobimy admina? --Finealt 11:43, lis 5, 2011 (UTC) * Daty odcinków z 24 grudnia na DXD i 31 grudnia na DC pochodzą z oficjalnych kanałów tych stacji na YT ;) Marekos1996 15:11, lis 7, 2011 (UTC) ** Okej, widzę! :) Dzięki Finealt 15:13, lis 7, 2011 (UTC) * Stworzyłem fikcyjne konto jak "Pepe Pan Dziobak" (mój email: teler.m@wp.pl) :D Teraz możesz mnie zrobić adminem ;) Marekos1996 22:29, lis 10, 2011 (UTC) **Done --Finealt 04:52, lis 11, 2011 (UTC) Niestandardowy Podpis To nie jest trudne. Zamiast używać standardowego podpisu - ~~~~, można napisać [[Użytkownik:Finealt|'Tutaj jak byś chciał aby wyglądał twój podpis']] potem tylko godzina i data. Aby utworzyć kolorowy podpis należy skorzystać z tego kodu: tutaj nazwa koloru (po angielsku)>'Tutaj tekst do wyświetlenia' . :) -- [[Użytkownik:Sara124|'M'E',' M'Y'S'E'L'F' &''' '''I]] 16:02, lis 10, 2011 (UTC) Zdjęcie Witam! Jak przenieść zdjęcie na prawą stronę i umieścić tekst po lewej? 77.255.149.99 14:05, lis 12, 2011 (UTC) :Witam. Kod na zdjęcie mieści się w prostym szablonie: thumb|right|Podpis zdjęcia Użycie parametru thumb robi z niego miniaturkę, użycie parametru right umieszcza po prawej stronie. Tekst domyślnie jest wyrównany do prawej :) --pozdrawiam, Finealt - [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 16:18, lis 12, 2011 (UTC) Podziękowania Bardzo dziękuję Ci za pomoc.Pani.Iksińska. 18:28, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) Cóż, dziękuję :) Siedzę chora w domu i nie mam co robić, dlatego cały dzień siedzę tutaj. Fretkoid 15:12, lis 30, 2011 (UTC) Ferbot access I knew it, you are the person who I'm waiting for. Yes, Finealt, Ferbot have many rights of a bot could do, look at the List of Users of this wiki, there are already 6 bots of Wikia. Now I'm waiting for reply of the admins of other PF wikis. Bot is an automatic user who can do a lot of edits in a short time. Ferbot is operated and controlled by RRabbit42, a notable member of our community. Wikipedia usually uses a big number of bots for update language links of over 200 language version of Wikipedia. Other, bot can automatic clean up the wiki, fix broken links,... We are planning make Ferbot to be an updating language link bot for 7 PF wikis: English, German, Vietnamese, Polish, Spainish, Dutch and Portuguese. With your agreement, an admin, I think Wikia Staff will accept the request. Feel free to ask en:User:RRabbit42 about Ferbot, he can let you know more than me. Hey, do you love reading? There are Tri-State Gazette newsletters. You can read a lot of interesting things there: en:Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Tri-State Gazette to know more about the community. If you like, you can add your name to en:Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Tri-State Gazette/Subscribers, then Ferbot will automatic update and notice you there is a newsletters weekly. •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao '(☎ leave a message ♪)' 09:44, lis 20, 2011 (UTC) Admin and Favicon Hi Finealt, I couldn't let Ferbot be an admin, but you can when you contact wikia for your bureaucrat right and your agreement to let Ferbot be an admin. Hey, this wiki doesn't have yet, copy this icon Favicon.ico and upload to that .ico file. Now is morning in Warsaw? •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao '(☎ leave a message ♪)' 10:06, lis 20, 2011 (UTC) Winter I'm waiting for the admins of other PF wiki before, I just leaved messages to them on my noon (now is twilight here). When the problem is solved, I will notice you. Favicon.ico is icon of a website, web browsers will see them when they visit that site. The site will update and later you will see that icon. I suppose that your winter are much cold, not like me, so boring, I just see two season one year, wet season and dry season. Have you taken a look at PF Spanish yet, they apply Winter-Merry X-mas theme so soon, soon November I think: es:Inicio Diovos, admin of Brazilian, are going to apply X-mas theme on December 1, so, what are your plan for theme? •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao '(☎ leave a message ♪)' 10:33, lis 20, 2011 (UTC) Izabela Czytałam dyskusję i też uważam, że powinno być przez jedno "l", więc chyba zmieniamy ;) Vanessa7, dyskusja 20:31, lis 20, 2011 (UTC) * Damy radę. :) Ja na razie skupiam się na podpisach pod obrazkami, staram się wymyślać coś ciekawego i zabawnego, ale nie zawsze przychodzą mi pomysły do głowy. Jak na coś wpadniesz przy przeglądaniu artykułów, to dopisuj. :) Pozdrawiam, Vanessa7, dyskusja 20:36, lis 20, 2011 (UTC) ** To super. Powoli wszystko uzupełnimy. :) Pozdrawiam, Vanessa7, dyskusja 20:41, lis 20, 2011 (UTC) Świąteczny motyw Bardzo fajnie wyszło. :) Kolorek możemy zmienić na jakiś odcień niebieskiego i będzie dobrze. :) Pozdrawiam, Vanessa7, dyskusja 20:52, lis 20, 2011 (UTC) Finedroid Dzięki za inormację. Jak napotkam jakiś błąd w tym stylu, na pewno Cię poinformuję. p.s. Motyw zimowo-świąteczny jest super :) Vanessa7, dyskusja 19:46, lis 30, 2011 (UTC) Ej Ferb Hej :) Trochę wczoraj edytowałam i postanowiłam zmienić nazwę piosenki Hej Ferb ( Wiem już co będziemy robić dziś ) na Ej Ferb - tak wydaje mi się poprawniej. I tu się trochę zdnerwowałam, bo porobiło się kilka odnośników, a nie oto mi chodziło. Cóż, sama jestem sobie winna - nie doczytałam ostrzeżeń, ale dzięki temu wiem za co się nigdy więcej nie zabierać ;) Jesteś administratorem więc pewnie możesz coś z tym zrobić. I przepraszam za bałagan - miało być dobrze :D Pozdrawiam, Iga. Fretkoid 16:48, gru 6, 2011 (UTC) X-mas theme Hello Finealt, with Wikia Staff's help, the problem about background X-mas on my wiki has been temporary solved, you may enjoy this vi:Trang Chính. Your wiki has Facebook? How cool is that! •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao '(☎ leave a message ♪)' 05:03, gru 7, 2011 (UTC) Witam. Jestem nowy na wiki mam nadzieje że mnie tu polubicie. :D Dawidn99 10:22, gru 19, 2011 (UTC) :) Uuu, a to szkoda :( Nie przejmuj się ;) jak skończysz pracę to pogadamy :D A ja od rana słucham Twojego dziobaka ^^ Merry Perry Christmas Alt, look here. •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao '(☎ leave a message ♪)''' 10:48, gru 24, 2011 (UTC)